Another Year of Christmas Disasters
by SilverWolf7007
Summary: The Gryffindor Common Room has a palm tree, a small forest of pine trees, more tinsel than can possibly be safe, and the constant sound of drums. Obviously, Harry is personalizing the Twelve Days of Christmas. Backwards.
1. Twelve Drummers Drumming

_**Another Year of Christmas Disasters**_

_By SilverWolf7007_

_**One: Twelve Drummers**_

Hermione was convinced there was an earthquake, or that Death Eaters were storming the castle. What other explanation could there be?

But there was a lack of screaming, in fact she thought she could hear someone _laughing_, so instead of grabbing her wand and charging downstairs to rescue small children (not that there were actually any small children left at the school this year over the holidays) she grabbed her wand and made her way to the Common Room cautiously, perfectly aware that there were only twelve days between now and Christmas and given his track record, Harry was almost certainly up to something suspicious.

"For the love of Merlin make it stop!" she heard Parvati wail as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Agreeing whole-heartedly, Hermione followed the horrified or amused stares of her year mates, Ginny, Colin and Dennis across the room, to where a group of - "Harry, are those _monkeys_?"

Harry turned from the spectacle and beamed proudly at her. "They sure are! Drummer monkeys, in fact."

"Drummer monkeys," Hermione repeated flatly.

"Twelve of them," Ron confirmed, looking a little dazed. "Hermione, how in the hell did Harry get _monkeys_ into the castle?"

"I don't know, and I refuse to ask, because if I ask, I might find out, and if I find out, I might have to kill him."

He eyed her for a moment but nodded. "Fair call."

"I'm hurt, really," Harry said, not looking hurt in the least.

Hermione sighed and then took notice of what he was wearing. "Harry?" she said, almost afraid to continue. He blinked and her and gestured for her to go on. "Please tell me you've at least _washed_ your sexy Santa suit since last Christmas?"

"Of course I have! I've heard the stories about Quidditch uniform monsters, I wasn't willing to risk it."

"Quidditch uniform monsters, Harry?" Dean asked curiously from his seat by the fire (and the monkeys, which were still drumming out Christmas carols - though for the life of her Hermione couldn't figure out which ones, because they were rather out of synch with one another). "Dare we even ask?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny all shuddered.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and ignored the three of them in favour of the rest of the group. "Remus was telling them horror stories all summer about how their unwashed laundry was going to come after them for revenge in the distant future and eat them alive."

"That's kind of ridiculous," Dennis muttered.

She nodded. "Yes, yes it is. But he was so convincing that he even got Fred and George searching their bedroom at the Burrow for dirty socks they had lost years ago in order to wash them."

Lavender and Seamus both snickered. Colin shook his head, looking amazed. "That man is my hero."

"I thought I was your hero?" Harry said, pouting slightly.

"Have you ever inspired a Weasley twin to do laundry or clean their room?"

"Well, no..."

"Then sorry Harry, but you've been replaced by Remus as my hero."

"Oh. Fine. Okay then." Harry feigned wiping away tears on the sleeve of his Santa suit. Then he turned around, eyes returning to his twelve drumming monkeys, and presumably pretending he was offended. "See if _you_ get any Christmas presents," he muttered, probably going for vicious but sounding more petulant than anything.

"Harry, you can't confiscate Colin's Christmas presents," Hermione sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because that would be mean."

"What if I want to be a Grinch this year?"

"I would rather you found an alternate method of expressing your discontent."

He heaved a rather loud sigh. "Oh, fine."

"And Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Please stop the drumming and get rid of the monkeys."

"Ah." His eyes darted away from her and he shifted nervously.

Hermione shivered. "Harry..."

"I'm sorry I can't get rid of them until Christmas but I should be able to do something about the drumming and I'm really _really_ sorry please don't kill me?" Harry stopped, gasping for breath.

"Can people actually speak that fast?" Neville said, raising his eyebrows.

"Apparently Harry can," Ron replied with a shrug.

"Harry, the drumming?" Hermione prompted.

"Oh, right!" he exclaimed, whipping out his wand. He waved an intricate pattern at the drumming monkeys, and soon the volume lowered considerably and all the varied songs coalesced into one. "Is Jingle Bells okay, or should I change it?"

"You can't _stop_ it?" Parvati asked, an appalled expression crossing her face.

Harry ducked his head sheepishly. "Uh, no."

Ron shook his head. "Ah, Harry. Only you could possibly torture us all so effectively without us killing you."

"That's so true," Seamus agreed quietly.

Harry just grinned at them.

* * *

_A few things: Yes, this is a sequel to The Twelve Disasters of Christmas. No, you don't have to have read it...but it might help. Yes, this fic will theoretically be updated every day between now and Christmas. No, this is not a guarantee that it actually will be._

_But, well, let's just say Wolfie is optimistic this year. And currently has two and a half completed chapters in reserve, so..._

_Also, Wolfie is aware that technically the Twelve Days of Christmas starts after Christmas Day and ends on January sixth. But a countdown seems more fun._

_Um...was there anything else?_

_Oh yes. Please review._

_Love Wolfie_


	2. Eleven Pipers Piping

_**Another Year of Christmas Disasters**_

_By SilverWolf7007_

_**Two: Eleven Pipers**_

"Can anyone else smell baking?"

"Yeah. That's odd, I've never walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and busted them _cooking_ before."

"Blaise, Theodore, shut up and explain to me exactly _why_ we are in the Gryffindor Common Room in the first place?" Draco sighed, leaning against the wall next to the entrance to the room.

Theodore rolled his eyes and held up a sheet of parchment. "Because we received a mysterious invitation and voted to accept it in a very democratic manner," he explained. Blaise thought he was being remarkably patient, considering this was at _least_ the sixteenth time he had had to do so.

"Since when does Slytherin house accept anything less than dictatorship as a method of decision-making?"

"Stop whining, Draco." Blaise was amused to notice that the palm tree from the previous year was once more the focal point of the Gryffindor Christmas decorations, though there also seemed to be a small forest of decorated pine trees in the corner. "You had fun last year, didn't you?"

"Absolutely not," Draco denied immediately, but Blaise knew better and didn't bother even acknowledging the blond's protest.

"Seriously though, Blaise is right, something is cooking in here."

"Try asking the idiot brigade over there what's going on, then," Draco huffed, gesturing to where several Gryffindors and one lost Ravenclaw were crowded around a table. Theodore chose to take his advice and headed over.

Blaise figured it might be safer to ask those _not_ involved, and made his way over to the couches by the fire, where Dean was beating Hermione at chess and Parvati was threatening Seamus with a tube of mascara. Draco wavered for a few moments but ended up following Blaise.

Hermione looked up at them, seeming mildly surprised and also relieved to have an excuse to ignore the chess game. "Blaise, Draco, what brings you to our Common Room?"

Draco snorted and fell into an armchair with an overly dramatic sigh. Hermione and Blaise both rolled their eyes. "Potter, obviously."

Parvati looked to Blaise. "My, he seems even more hostile than usual," she commented as she lowered her mascara. Seamus slumped in relief.

"I think he's worried he's going to end up having a good time again like last year," Blaise revealed, ignoring Draco's attempt to kick his shins. "Harry sent us an invitation - well he didn't _sign_ it, but we know it was him. So we figured we'd come up, because even if Draco's in denial, Theodore and I thought it sounded fun."

"Well, so far no one has been injured," Seamus commented. "Though, when it gets quiet in here you can still hear the Christmas carols being drummed from the depths of the forest."

Draco glanced over at the pine trees and frowned. "Now that you mention it, I _can_ hear something. What is it?"

"Monkeys," Seamus replied matter of factly. "Twelve of them. Drumming."

"I'm not even going to ask," Blaise decided. "Anyway, what are that lot up to?" he added, gesturing to the group that Theodore had now apparently joined.

Hermione gave a wry smile. "Harry bribed the house elves - and by bribed I really just mean he asked them nicely - into baking a large batch of gingerbread man cookies and ship them immediately up here once they were ready, which is why it smells as though we've been baking in here. And now they're decorating."

Blaise grinned. "Now that _does_ sound fun." He grabbed Draco's arm and dragged his reluctant friend to his feet. "Come on, Draco, I don't want to miss this."

"That's all well and good," Draco complained as Blaise pulled him across the room. "But why do _I_ have to come along?"

"Because it's fun!" Harry called out, peering across the table over Dennis and Luna's shoulders. "Come on, boys, I invited you today for a _reason_."

"Cookie icing?" Draco asked sceptically, allowing himself to be manoeuvred into place between Theodore and Harry. Ginny shoved a piping bag into his hands.

"Yes," Harry said solemnly. "Cookie icing."

Blaise took a bag of yellow icing from Ron and set to work on giving the gingerbread man in front of him blond hair. "I think I'll make a Draco-cookie."

"I do recall the Draco-cookie of my Christmas gift last year being perhaps the most delectable of the batch," Luna commented, giving her own cookie sparkly blue eyes (and Blaise didn't even _want_ to know how she had made the icing glittery without actual glitter, which wasn't exactly edible).

"Why must I always be a cookie?" Draco lamented. No one answered him, so he just gave in and began piping.

"So why aren't the other four helping out in decorating these?" Theodore asked eventually, narrowly avoiding squirting icing across the table when Colin bumped his elbow.

"Because apparently, only eleven of us are allowed to help, and you three and Luna had pre-booked slots, according to Harry," Ginny explained, shrugging helplessly. "And I've found it's pointless to try and reason with a madman."

"Why eleven, is what I want to know," Neville muttered, squeezing a little too hard and coating the cookie's entire head with red icing. "Oops."

Lavender smiled knowingly. "Eleven pipers piping," she said, confusing most of them. Colin and Dennis rolled their eyes.

"I'm more worried about the future," Dean called over. "I don't know if the Gryffindor Common Room is big enough for that many birds."

Harry gave a maniacal cackle. "You'll just have to wait and see, my pretties."

"Tinsel birds?" Luna asked hopefully. "Oh, please Santa Harry, can't we have tinsel birds?"

He just shrugged, frowning thoughtfully. "I don't know, Luna...you're not wearing _your_ Santa outfit, maybe you don't deserve tinsel birds."

Luna's eyes went impossibly wide. "Please excuse me, everyone," she murmured, dropping her icing bag and backing away from the table. "I appear to have forgotten something extraordinarily essential in my Common Room. I will return in more appropriate attire as soon as possible."

"Well, _maybe_ tinsel birds, then."

* * *

_Look, Slytherins! _

_Aw, Wolfie loves you guys, thanks for your reviews. She treasures them, truly. And intends to reply to them. But, uh, not yet. Why, you ask? Because Wolfie's eyes are blurring with fatigue and she can't guarantee any form of coherency._

_Well, it might happen anyway. _

_Love to you all,_

_Wolfie_


	3. Ten Lords aLeaping

_****_

Another Year of Christmas Disasters

_By SilverWolf7007_

_**Three: Ten Lords **_

Hermione wasn't really surprised to find that Justin, Hannah and Susan had joined them in the Common Room by the time she awoke the next morning, nor was she surprised that Padma was also there - she hadn't stayed the year before (it had been the first Christmas she and Parvati had ever spent apart) and was looking a little nervous after hearing stories.

She _was_ surprised to realise that it had taken her three days and Hannah's suspicious glower to realise that they were using the _exact_ same palm tree from the year before and that the runespoor was still occupying it, but decided not to let it bother her.

It seemed as though that most of the group were eating gingerbread men (and women, which had been baked in a second batch at Ginny's request the previous evening) for breakfast. Part of Hermione cringed, but she was supposed to be in the rebellious teenager stage so instead of channelling her parents and scolding her friends she snatched up a few cookies and joined them.

"Has Harry gone back to bed?" she asked, mildly amused. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"No," Ron replied. He looked somewhat wary. "He left at some unhealthy hour of the morning and returned not long after I got up with his newest hostages, and then disappeared into the forest."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "The Forbidden Forest?"

Ron snorted. "No, the Tinselly Forest." He gestured to the corner of pine trees, which seemed to have grown to take up an entire quarter of the room since the day before and developed even more tinsel and sparkly baubles than it had started with.

"And he's been there ever since?"

"To be fair, it's only been about an hour," Susan pointed out. "Though I don't think I even want to _think_ about what he could be doing in there."

"Nothing unsavoury, I swear!"

"I don't believe a word you say, Potter, _ever_!" Draco shouted back at the disembodied voice from the forest.

"Wise choice, perhaps," Luna's voice echoed out. Hermione blinked with the sudden realisation that the girl wasn't with them.

"That's harsh, Santa Luna," Harry said, his voice coming closer to them.

"Harsh, yes. True, also, Santa Harry."

"We're all doomed, aren't we?" Theodore murmured. "With the two of them working together, this is...this is going to be like Clancy all over again. Only for weeks instead of days."

The others collectively shuddered, aside from Padma who just frowned worriedly and began inching towards the portrait hole.

"Don't leave me," Parvati whimpered desperately.

Padma paused. "Ravenclaw might be safer," she said, sounding uncertain.

"It won't be safer if you run away to it," Draco snorted. "You really think anywhere is safe from the chaos that is Potter at Christmas?"

"Dumbledore's office?" she replied hopefully.

Recalling that Harry had, in fact, broken into Dumbledore's office the year before, the others just shook their heads sadly.

"Could we beg sanctuary from Snape?" she tried again, looking to the Slytherins.

Theodore and Blaise exchanged a glance, and Draco rolled his eyes. "_No where_, Patil."

"Oh, that's just disturbing," Harry said, voice quiet.

"It was _your_ idea," Luna told him, stepping out of the forest and smoothing her short red skirt. "Now you must live with the mental trauma forever."

"At least I won't be alone in my suffering," Harry sighed, looking guilty.

Hermione froze at his words, and slowly let her eyes drift to where she could see movement behind him. For a moment, she thought it was the monkeys. Then she just _wished_ it was.

There were ten of them, smaller than house elves and human shaped, for the most part. And they were playing leap frog.

That wasn't even the disturbing part.

"Harry." Ginny's voice was strangled. "Please tell me there aren't tiny Voldemorts playing leap frog in the forest."

Harry turned to watch his creation for a moment. "Okay, Ginny. There aren't tiny Voldemorts playing leap frog in the forest."

"Liar."

"Am not. They're pretty much clear of the trees."

"Sometimes, Harry, I hate you. The rest of the time I just laugh over how much you're going to be paying in therapy bills for all of us in the years to come."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I don't think that's exactly what my parents envisioned me using my fortune for."

"Parents no, but I bet Sirius expected it," she replied with a smirk. "I wouldn't be surprised if he left you an entire vault entitled 'therapy fund'."

He smiled. "How do you know he didn't?"

* * *

_Uh, it's still Wednesday somewhere, right?_

_Wolfie kind of got distracted reading Criminal Minds fics, and has forgotten to do several things, including post this chapter, write anything much, wash dishes and make mint patty inside-ness for makeshift after dinner mints (which Wolfie is making for her mother's Christmas breakfast, go figure)._

_Speaking of which, Wolfie will be unable to post between now and...maybe Sunday. Hopefully. But possibly not till Monday. Wolfie's internet does not get coverage at her mother's house. If Wolfie is very, very lucky, she might be able to post one more chapter before she leaves, in maybe eight hours. But no promises._

_But fear not, Wolfie will be writing dilligently during the weekend and will have plenty to post when she gets back._

_Wolfie is now off to answer those reviews, finally. _

_Much love, _

_Wolfie_


	4. Nine Ladies Dancing

_**Another Year of Christmas Disasters**_

_By SilverWolf7007_

_**Four: Nine Ladies**_

Harry seemed to be quite vexed by something. It was making Blaise - and pretty much everyone except Luna, because she just seemed immune to these things - somewhat antsy.

Finally, he gave in and asked. "Harry, what's bothering you?"

"There aren't enough."

Blaise held back a sigh. "Ah, that explains _everything_."

"Doesn't it, though?" Harry said, ignoring Blaise's sarcasm entirely. Blaise held back the urge to hit him, too. If this conversation held to the current trend, Blaise was going to end up very repressed by the end of it.

"Come on, Harry, maybe I can help," he offered.

Harry turned to him, despair in his eyes. "Do you happen to have two random females stashed upon your person?"

Blaise blinked. "No, but Pansy and Daphne are down in the Slytherin Commons. Does that help you in any way?"

"Blaise..." Harry said, staring at him with wide, watery eyes. "You've just saved Christmas!"

Blinking, Blaise wondered exactly _how_ he had just 'saved Christmas', but Harry was already out the portrait hole and gave him no chance to ask.

"Well, that was odd," he muttered, heading back to join the epic game of Exploding Snap they were playing. It included roughly twenty packs of cards, everyone but Harry, Luna and himself, and more singed eyebrows than they actually had between them. Hermione thankfully knew a handy charm to restore them and had taught them all before they embarked on such a dangerous game.

Several explosions and three unsalvageable tables later, Harry returned to the Common Room with the two Slytherin girls trussed up in tinsel and scowling at him.

Blaise groaned. "Harry, I didn't think you were going to _kidnap_ them!"

Harry stared at him incredulously. "And how did I get the rest of you here last year?"

"Good point, but still..."

Pansy cleared her throat. "Actually, just to clarify, we came willingly."

"Then why are you tied up with tinsel?" Justin asked curiously.

Daphne grinned. "It sounded fun when Harry suggested it."

"You two are as mentally disturbed as he is," Draco snorted. "So, Potter, exactly what are you planning to do with them now they're here?"

"Oh, you'll see," Harry said imperiously. He received several dirty looks and a few appeals for an explanation, but he ignored them all, released the Slytherin girls and vanished into the Tinselly Forest to find Luna.

An hour later Blaise saw him sneaking out with several strands of tinsel draped over his shoulder and another in his hand, forming a lasso. He considered warning the others, but Harry didn't seem to be aiming for him and really, it would be more amusing (for Blaise, anyway) to just let things proceed.

Blaise snickered when Harry lassoed Susan and dragged her, shrieking, into the trees. It didn't take long - despite the best efforts of the girls - for Harry to collect each of the girls in the room and abscond into the forest with them. Blaise assumed that it was Luna who was holding them hostage while Harry added to the collection.

The boys remained seated around their fourth table and kept playing with the cards, though the snap game soon turned into a competition in building the best card houses (without blowing them up). They waited a little apprehensively to find out what Harry had done with the girls, as it was fairly obvious that he was done with lassoing people.

Almost two hours had passed by the time any sign of the girls was heard.

"Harry, I'd like to point out that we're all doing this under extreme duress."

"What, _all_ of you?"

"Yes!"

Harry stepped out of the forest looking a little sheepish. "Well, it's for a good cause?" he tried, turning back to the group of girls.

There were several sceptical murmurs from the trees. Harry just shrugged before raising his hand and snapping his fingers once.

Immediately the drumming from the depths of the Tinselly Forest rose in volume - and the monkeys were still playing Jingle Bells.

Luna joined Harry and began tapping a tambourine, smiling almost predatorily. Harry elbowed her and she attempted to look innocent. He just rolled his eyes. "Come on then, ladies."

"I hate you, Harry," Ginny sighed, twirling out of the forest and into a ballet routine. She was followed by the other eight girls, while Harry watched, Luna tambourined, and the rest of the boys stared in a combination of shock, horror and sheer amusement.

They were all wearing frilly red and green dresses, with tinsel in their hair, and not one of them was smiling.

Blaise would have laughed, but he didn't even want to think about what the girls would do to him afterwards.

Harry eventually waved his wand in the direction of the drumming and faded it out until they could barely hear it. Luna's tambourine vanished, and the other girls stopped dancing.

"So...how did he manage to talk you ladies into this?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "He's _Harry_," she said. "How do you think?"

"I think he gave all of you that disgustingly endearing puppy dog look, mentioned his plan, and perhaps put a few spells upon your new outfits," Draco said with a faint smirk.

Padma sighed. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Daphne sank down onto a nearby couch, shaking her head. "You know, I never would have agreed to come up here if I knew there would be enforced dancing."

Harry pouted. "But you all look so pretty!"

"Flattery will get you nothing," Ginny snorted. "Certainly not forgiveness."

"Aw."

* * *

_Wolfie thinks she kind of hates this chapter. Or at least the last half. _

_Wolfie also doesn't seem to have much to say now..._

_Well, hopefully you all enjoyed it at least somewhat._

_And now Wolfie shall go, and let this chapter be posted. With any luck, you will see her again tomorrow._

_Love to all,_

_Wolfie_


	5. Eight Maids aMilking

_**Another Year of Christmas Disasters**_

_By SilverWolf7007_

_**Five: Eight Maids**_

Hermione was woken by high pitched screaming and raced down to the Common Room to investigate. She almost burst out laughing when she saw the Slytherin boys, and finally gave in when she realised it was Draco who was screaming.

"Oh, do shut up, Granger," Draco snapped, apparently regaining his composure. "It's not funny."

"On the contrary," Hermione refuted with a grin. "It's hilarious."

"That hurts, Hermione, right here," Theodore said, holding a hand over his heart dramatically. "Truly, you're breaking my heart."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure I am." She took a moment to look around the rest of the room, and was amused to see that Justin was dressed identically to the Slytherins. "What happened to you four?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Justin shrugged, choosing to move closer to the fireplace where the rest of them were standing. "We woke up like this, and Malfoy started shrieking like a girl. The rest...well, you were here."

"Um..." The group of boys that had been sleeping in the Common Room and Hermione all turned towards the staircases, seeing Parvati and Padma standing there. "Why are you guys wearing French maid outfits?"

"Because they're on my elite Runespoor milking team," Harry explained from the edge of the forest.

Blaise and Theodore restrained Draco when he tried to leap for Harry's throat, and they all stared at him incredulously. Hermione shook her head wearily. Harry's outfit was the same as the other four boys, but in red (in deference, she imagined, to his absent Santa suit).

"Runespoor milking," Justin said flatly.

Harry nodded. "Yep!"

"Potter, you are so, so, so, _so_ dead," Draco growled, straining against Blaise's arms.

Twin shrieks from upstairs, followed by shouts of Harry's name, seemed to echo Draco's statement. Moments later, Dean and Ron had stampeded down the stairs in the same maid outfits that Justin and the Slytherin boys were wearing and joined Draco in straining at Harry, held back by Justin, Parvati and Padma.

Hermione turned back to Harry. "Harry, you can't possibly be serious. None of you are qualified to milk any kinds of animals, let alone snakes!"

"I can milk cows," Dean said with a shrug, ceasing his struggle against the twins. Ron was still twitching against Justin's grip. "But a _snake_..."

"I'm a parselmouth," Harry pointed out, pouting a little. "That makes me a _little_ qualified. Plus, you know, the Runespoor actually asked me to do this. Henry says he either needs milking or he's gonna have to bite someone. I mean, he could probably bite a rat or something, but he's testy, so I don't want to risk it."

Hannah, who had been halfway down the staircase, let out a squeak and turned back around. "See you all, uh, tomorrow!"

"Bye Hannah!" Justin called after her.

Dean, frowning, examined his fellow victims and Harry. "So I see where you're going with this...who's the last one?"

Harry shrugged. "How should I know? It's not like I picked in advance."

Everyone gave him a pointed, sceptical stare.

"Oh all right, so I did. But it's a surprise, and if Luna wakes up and finds me spoiling it she'll feed me to - well, it won't be pleasant, so shut up about it."

"I didn't say a word," Justin said innocently.

"Hush, minion."

"I'm not your minion, Harry."

"Sure, sure."

"Harry," Colin said from the stairs, "Why have you dressed my little brother in drag?"

Harry winced. "Um...I thought he'd look pretty?"

Colin and Dennis both stared down at him. Then Colin turned to regard Dennis. "You know...you're actually right."

"Colin!"

"I'm sorry!" Colin said, holding up his hands defensively. "But Harry has a point - you _do_ look really pretty."

"I don't know whether to kill you or kill Harry right now," Dennis sighed. He eyed the others. "At least I don't look as girly as Malfoy."

Draco twitched. "Girly?"

"Okay!" Harry shouted, suddenly seeming to sense the impending chaos. "I need those of you in maid outfits to come with me to the Christmas palm tree. Our milking equipment and the Runespoor await us."

"I don't want to," Theodore said. "I'll dust the Common Room instead, if you like? I mean, seeing as I'm dressed for it."

"Nooo...this is an eight man job! And the outfits are totally necessary, before any of you question me."

"I hate you, Harry," Ron stated. "Really and truly. You do terrible things to me, and then ask me to do worse things."

"Could be even worse than _this_, Ron. He could have us milking Acromantulas," Dean pointed out.

Ron shuddered. "Ew. Harry, if you ever do something like _that_ to me, I'll disown you before you can say gingerbread."

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm planning the rest of our holidays."

"Sometimes you scare me, Harry."

"Only sometimes, Ron? I must be slipping."

* * *

_Also known as the 'Wolfie Isn't Dead' chapter. _

_Wolfie was going to write thousands upon thousands of apologies here, followed by some grovelling, and much spouting of love. Er, but Wolfie just finished the last chapter of Fullmetal Alchemist and her adorable new cat Harvey is trying to eat her toes and netbook. So know that Wolfie feels all of the above. A lot._

_If this chapter sucks, well, Wolfie's brain had been stolen by her cold when she wrote it. Cold is thankfully almost gone, and brain is almost entirely back. Almost._

_Love and candy,_

_Wolfie_


End file.
